Battle of Tal Afar (2005)
United States New Iraqi Army |combatant2= Al-Qaeda in Iraq Other insurgents |commander1= H. R. McMaster Khursheed Saleem Daski |commander2= Unknown |strength1= Iraqi Forces: 5,000 US forces: 3,500 |strength2= Unknown |casualties1='USA:' 4 killedicasualties.org - Operation Iraqi Freedom - Iraq Coalition Casualties: Military Fatalities Iraq: 15 killed |casualties2= 163 killed, 440–700 capturedGuardia, Mike, '' The Fires of Babylon: Eagle Troop and the Battle of 73 Easting'', 2015, Casemate Publishers }} The Battle of Tal Afar also known as 'Operation Restoring Rights'Denning, Jeffrey, '' Warrior SOS: Military Veterans' Stories of Faith, Emotional Survival and Living with PTSD , 2015, Cedar Fort, Inc. was a military offensive conducted by the United States Army and supported by Iraqi forces, to eliminate Al Qaeda in Iraq and other insurgents in the city of Tal Afar, Iraq in response to the increase of insurgent attacks against U.S. and Iraqi positions in the area and to end the brutal tactics against the population by the terrorists. Coalition Forces consisted of 3rd Armored Cavalry Regiment, elements of the 82nd Airborne Division,Guardia, Mike, '' The Fires of Babylon: Eagle Troop and the Battle of 73 Easting, 2015, Casemate Publishers and two brigades of the Iraqi 3rd Division, all were under the command of Col. H.R. McMaster. AQI had used the city as a staging ground for moving foreign fighters into Iraq since early 2005.Marston, Daniel and Malkasian, Carter, '' Counterinsurgency in Modern Warfare (Companion), 2011, Osprey Publishing The city was temporarily cleared for elections in 2005, but was not secured in a long-term view. The offensive was launched on September 1, 2005 in a joint United States Army and the New Iraqi Army operation to destroy suspected insurgents’ havens and base of operations in Tal Afar. The initial fighting was heavy, but most of the city was secured on September 3. Although sporadic fighting and attacks would continue through most of September until the operation was declared finished on September 18. Battle Coalition forces developed and executed a detailed, painstaking methodology, that combined intelligence gathering, combat missions and stability programmes to reconstruct Coalition control of the city, one neighbourhood at a time.Gambone, Michael, and Piehler, G. Kurt, '' Small Wars: Low-Intensity Threats and the American Response since Vietnam (Legacies of War), 2013, University of Tennessee Press, McMaster directed civilians to evacuate from the city in order to allow his forces to use artillery and attack helicopters to overcome the insurgents' makeshift Fortifications. Coalition forces fought street-to-street engagements with AQI terrorists and other insurgents, AQI insurgents tried to hold their ground, they also planned and executed coordinated attacks against Coalition troops, they also demonstrated the ability to somewhat command and control the insurgents in the City. Groups of insurgents perhaps hundreds massed to counterattack the advancing US and Iraqi forces, but Abrams tanks and Bradley IFVs "tore them apart." In early September, the insurgents launched a counter-information propaganda campaign;Hashim, Ahmed, Insurgency and Counter-Insurgency in Iraq (Crises in World Politics), 2006, C Hurst & Co Publishers Ltd over 17 days, US forces systematically destroyed insurgent cell throughout the city.Guardia, Mike, '' The Fires of Babylon: Eagle Troop and the Battle of 73 Easting'', 2015, Casemate Publishers Despite being encircled, some AQI terrorists escaped the city.Counterinsurgency Reader II - Special Edition 2008, 2008, Combined Arms Center By September 18, the battle was over, Coalition forces succeeded in significantly eliminating AQI and other insurgents from the city, thereby creating a secure environment for the referendum in October and national elections in December 2005, Tal Afar went from being the city with the lowest amount of voters to the highest in the country, schools and businesses reopened and the population transitioned back to living a normal life as possible. After the battle, McMaster positioned his troops 29 combat outposts throughout the city to hold the cleared areas, from these outposts they saturated Iraqi neighbourhoods with patrols, once civilians returned to the city, the use of force was minimized. 2nd Battalion 325th Infantry Regiment did not kill any civilians which won the appreciation of the locals; building intelligence on insurgents was made easier with the cooperation of the Shia minority in the city. Similarly McMaster could recruit a police force because the Shia were willing to serve, whereas Sunnis considered the Iraqi Army and police to be their enemy. The operation was considered one of the first successful counterinsurgency operations of the war and President George W. Bush remarked that "the story of Tal Afar gives me confidence in our strategy, because in that city we see the outlines of Iraq we've been fighting for."Guardia, Mike, '' The Fires of Babylon: Eagle Troop and the Battle of 73 Easting'', 2015, Casemate Publishers References Category:Battles of the Iraq War in 2005 Category:Battles of the Iraq War involving the United States Category:Battles of the Iraq War involving Iraq Category:Iraqi insurgency (2003–11) Category:September 2005 events